An Arranged Marriage
by Lady Wesker
Summary: Lorenzo De Medici receives a letter of marriage proposal from Francesco De Pazzi asking that his son Vieri marry Lorenzo's daughter, Silvia. He does not want to accept the offer so his friends Giovanni comes up with an alternative. Ezio/OC


**My first Assassin's Creed story. I am such a hug fan of these games. Ezio is one of my favourite characters. I love his charm, his determination and his passion for what he does. I got the idea for this story while playing Assassin's Creed 2. I love stories involving OC and I thought what if Lorenzo had a daughter the same age as Ezio. What if Giovanni and Lorenzo arranged a marriage between Ezio and Lorenzo's daughter.**

 **This story will be AU and will not follow the story of the games but will include characters from the game. The OC in this story is Silvia De Medici, daughter of Lorenzo De Medici, who is the de facto ruler of Florence. She has lived a life of wealth and privilege from the day she was born. The Pazzi have been trying to arrange a marriage between Silvia and Vieri but Lorenzo doesn't trust them. This is brought up when he has a conversation with Giovanni Auditore who offers a different solution.**

Lorenzo De Medici was currently sat in his study with his good friend Giovanni Auditore. Lorenzo had a letter in his hand. It was from Francesco De Pazzi. Francesco wanted his son Vieri to marry Lorenzo's daughter, Silvia. Lorenzo did not trust the Pazzi. He thought them snakes. Vile and vicious and he would not trust them with his daughter's life.

"What troubles you, my friend." Giovanni says bringing his friend out of his thoughts.

"I received a letter from Francesco De Pazzi. He proposes that his son Vieri marry Silvia. I am about to write a reply telling them no but I fear I will not hear the end of this." Lorenzo tells Giovanni. "I know Silvia must marry one day but I will not entrust the life of my only daughter to someone like the Pazzi."

Giovanni looked to his friend. "What are you going to do?"

"There are so few I trust in this city."

Giovanni knew this must be troubling for his friend. He dreaded the day when his daughter, Claudia, became of age to marry and he received letters of proposal for her. A thought came to Giovanni. He had a son the same age as Silvia. He knew Lorenzo trusted him. So voiced his idea to his friend.

"Lorenzo, we have been friends for quite some time. We both trust each other completely."

"Yes of course we do Giovanni."

"As you know my eldest son is already engaged but what about Ezio. He and Silvia are the same age. They seem to get on well and you can be assured that Ezio will take care of her." Giovanni suggested.

Lorenzo thought about it. He knew Ezio was a good man. A little wild but still a good man. He thought the arrangement was a good idea and he didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner. "This arrangement would work. I trust you and if you believe Ezio will take care of my daughter then I approve of this arrangement."

The two men shook hands. "Wonderful. I am sure Maria will be delighted. I should return home and inform Ezio. I am sure you are eager to tell Silvia."

"Yes of course. Poliziano." He gestured to his loyal servant.

"Si signore." Poliziano responded.

"Could you please see Giovanni out and then inform my daughter that I wish to speak with her."

"Of course signore." He gestured for Giovanni to follow him and Lorenzo began to write the reply letter to Francesco while waiting for his daughter.

Silvia De Medici was currently sitting in the garden of her family home when Poliziano came into view. "Signorina, your father wishes to speak to you in his study."

Silvia nods her head at Poliziano. "Grazie, Poliziano. I shall go see him at once." She got up from her seat and went to see her father.

Once she reached her father's study, the door was opened but she knocked anyway. "Father you wished to speak with me."

"Yes Silvia, please close the door."

Silvia did as she was told and sat down opposite her father.

Lorenzo sighed before addressing his daughter. "Now my dearest daughter. I have received a letter of proposal for you."

Silvia's eyes widened upon hearing this. "Who is from?"

"It is from Francesco De Pazzi on behalf of his son Vieri."

Silvia shook her head. She did not like Vieri one bit. She had heard how he treated women. Her good friend Cristina told her that Vieri got a little bit violent when she rejected him. "Father, I do not want to marry Vieri. Please I do not like him." She pleaded with her father.

Lorenzo held up his hand to silence his daughter. "Do not worry Silvia. I would not leave you in the hands of the Pazzi." His daughter was relieved to hear this. "However, knowing the Pazzi like I do, I know they would ask again so I have spoken with Giovanni and I have arranged for you to marry his son Ezio."

Words failed Silvia at this point. She was not expecting that. She liked Ezio. She wouldn't deny that she found Ezio attractive but she couldn't call her feelings love as she had never experienced that kind of love before.

"I can see that this has shocked you but I have been assured that Ezio will be a good husband for you. You know Ezio. He is nothing like Vieri." Lorenzo tried to ensure his daughter.

"I know he isn't. May I be excused? I need some time to think about things." She says, still in shock.

"Of course. I have some things I need to do."

Silvia leaves her father's study without another word and heads straight to her room to think over what her father has told her.

Meawhile, over at the Auditore palazzo, Giovanni is having a talk with his son Ezio, after having told Maria what he and Lorenzo discussed. He was currently chastising his son for picking a fight with Vieri De Pazzi. "Son you cannot go fighting with Vieri whenever it pleases you."

"But father, he was insulting Silvia. He was saying that she was only good for one thing among other vulgar things. I was just defending her honour." Ezio told his father.

"And I thank you for that but you must always remember Ezio, violence is not always the answer."

"Yes father."

"Onto more serious matters. I recently had a discussion with Lorenzo concerning marriage. Silvia is of the age where she can be married and Lorenzo has already received an offer."

"Who was the offer from?" Ezio asked his father.

"The Pazzi." Giovanni saw the worry on his sons face. "Lorenzo has rejected the proposal. Ezio, I proposed to Lorenzo that you might marry Silvia and he has accepted the proposal."

Ezio could honestly say he was relieved that Silvia wouldn't be marrying Vieri. Before, when Vieri had said all those vulgar things about Silvia, it enraged Ezio to the point that he wanted to kill Vieri. He thought of Silvia as a beautiful, kind hearted girl. Ezio did have feelings for her but did not act on them because he did not want to ruin the friendship between them if she didn't feel the same way. "I always knew this day would come when my wife is chosen for me." He says addressing his father. "I am glad it is someone that I know. Does Silvia know about this?"

"Lorenzo is telling her as we speak."

"If Silvia agrees to this then so shall I."

"Very well. You may go now son."

Ezio leaves leaving Giovanni to his thoughts.

As Ezio leaves his father's office, he bumps into his sister. "Is everything alright Ezio?" Claudia asks him.

"Father has just informed me that I might be marrying Silvia."

"That is wonderful, Ezio. I like Silvia." Claudia happened to be friends with Silvia.

"Yes it is." Ezio walks away leaving his sister standing where she is. Claudia makes the decision to go and speak with Silvia.

 _ **This turned out ok and I hope you guys agree. If any of the Italian words are spelt wrong, please forgive me. I got the translation from Google. I forgot to mention that the OC looks are based on Stephanie McMahon. Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**_

 _ **Lady Wesker xx**_


End file.
